Broken Hearts
by Sorceress Shadow Rain
Summary: A KD story. When a mysterious killer tried to kill Kel, Dom had to protect her until she got better. However, Kel was not getting better...Dom had to pull his wits to face the master mind who was behind all those murder attamps.
1. first attempt

Don't be mad at my grammar mistakes. Instead, enjoy my fluffs that somehow I managed to cook up! LOL!

**Broken Hearts**

Chapter 1

**Setting**: the palace in Corus. In Dom's room.

"I don't know how I can live another day without you, sweet." Dom murmured with his head bent over a girl's neck. "I love you, Kel."

"Me, too." Kel rested her head on his shoulder while enjoying his gentle touches and kisses.

"Nothing will ever be more beauti…" Kel's stomach grumbled, breaking Dom's romantic sentence. Kel laughed, she had skipped dinner taking care of Hoshi, who was a little bit ill.

"I'll go get a plate of food for myself. You?" Kel asked.

"No, Kel, I'll go, you are very tired after spending the afternoon with Hoshi." Dom said. Before Kel could reply, he was already bolting for the door. Softly, he closed them as he made his way down to the Mass Hall.

Kel sighed and moved closer to Dom's window. It didn't have a good view of the sunset because it faced one of the palace's roads directly. She was just thinking about how cute and funny Dom was when she noticed something unusual about the path. She tried to guess what it was when the door to Dom's room opened. Without glancing back, she called out, "Dom, come over here, there is something weird about this palace road, I can't put my hands on it…"

Silence.

Kel glanced back and stared into a pair of golden-yellow eyes. She was paralyzed. The owner of those eyes murmured something, Kel felt as if tons of bricks were laid across her body. She tried to move, but couldn't. Now, she stared at the man with horrified eyes.

"Forgive me, Great Mother Goddess." he whispered as he produced a shiny object. It took her seconds to realize that it was a dagger. Kel watched helplessly as the dagger pledged toward her heart.

"Kel, I have…" Dom broke in, startled the stranger and Kel. This ended Kel's paralyzing spell. She moved toward her right. A moment too late, the dagger dug deep into her left arm.

The man saw he was doomed; he jumped out of the window to the ground, twisted his foot and scratched his face which would be permanent scars. He fled; soon, he disappeared into the dark night.

Dom dropped the tray of food he was carrying the second he realized what was going on. He rushed to Kel's side who was sitting on the floor, supporting her head on her knees.

"How do you feel, sweet?" Dom asked, worried.

"Fine, you sound like Meathead." she scowled.

Dom smiled. "At least you know why you need me as your future husband!" Dom joked, wanting to lighten her mood. "Here, let me help you up. We are going to Meathead's no matter if he is a meathead or not." he said as he helped Kel to her feet.

"Thanks." That was the last thing she said before collapsed into a deadly faint.

There goes my first chapter… what do you think? I try to joke my way through or add more fluffs to it (I like them), but always failed miserably. At least I got some of it in! Your reviews will tell me if I should write more. Encourage me on, People! Yah!

With thanks,

Sorceress Shadow Rain


	2. Kel's condition

This chapter is a little bit weird, because I'm trying to cut it down. Thanks for the reviews! Let's see how many I can get for this chapter…

Chapter 2

The tired-looking Neal walked out of the room, shaking his head. Dom rose from his chair and looked at his cousin hopefully.

"Nope, she is not getting any better…or worst. Take it as either a good sign or a bad sign. The tip of the dagger had been poisoned and whoever cast its spell had studied healing magic. I can only keep her alive, not anymore." Neal said quietly. "If we call in The Lioness, she is the only one who can help her."

"The matter is The Lioness is thousands of miles away, chopping at invaders again." Dom replied warily. "What if…" Dom's voice trailed off. Both men knew well what the sentence meant, and they each had a reason to care for Kel.

"As a friend." Neal murmured.

"As a lov…friend." Dom corrected himself in time. Neal just gave him a wry look, but that was soon replaced with a saddened expression. They both fell silent, lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey, how is my 'lance target' doing?" Roaul came up behind them, making both of them jump. Roaul's face fell as he saw his sergeant's reaction to his words. "Oh…"

"See for yourself." Neal said as he opened the door wide, inviting both men inside.

On the bed was a pale, white and unconscious, Kel.

"Great Mother Goddess saves Kel!" Dom and Roaul said in unison as they drew a god's circle on their chest.

"Oh, no." Neal said as he rushed over to Kel's bed. He caught her ghost white hands and started to squeeze his magic through her.

"What's happening?" Dom asked.

"…blood cells, low. Pause, low. Fever…oh dear, high…" Neal was rattling on.

"What's happening to Kel?" Roaul repeated the question using his commanding voice.

"Ouch, not so loud!" Neal turned around and glared at the commander. "Now I know why healers prefer quiet when they work! They don't wish a commander screaming in their ears."

"I figured if I don't ask the question loud enough, you will never able to hear me." Roaul replied.

"We might be losing her. Stop breaking my concentration if you want her to live to see either of you again!" Neal snapped.

"Sor-ry, at least, we heard something useful!" Dom apologized to Neal before they got into a fight.

After awhile, Neal got up and led them back to the halls. "I would be drained before I get her any better. Something is blocking any cures for the poison. The poison was supposed to kill Kel right away, but her strong will and strength is putting up a fight. If we keep her fighting, the poison is likely to wear off in matter of weeks. I hope she will get better soon." Neal said professionally. "I better go and make some Willowbark tea. It will get the fever down a bit." As he finished, he raced down the hall.

"Well, I guess I have to find another lance target for my daily exercise." Roaul said wickedly, forgetting Kel for the moment.

"Oh, no sir. I don't want to die!" Dom said, backing off.

"Chicken!" Roaul retorted.

"I'd rather be!" Dom shot back.

"Then I command you, as my squad leader, you are to do all the Owns a favor by being my lance target until Kel gets better. I can promise you that you won't die anytime soon if you obey me." Roaul said, grinning from ear to ear.

"How is it a favor to the Owns?" Dom muttered.

"I will tear the group apart, finding a replacement for my daily exercise." Roaul replied, "Come on, you are wasting daylight!" Before Dom can protest, he dragged him toward the practice court.

Another chapter is done! Whew, it seems very long because I run out of ideas. Hehe… Reviews would be appreciated.

With thanks,

Sorceress Shadow Rain


	3. waking up

Thanks for all the reviews guys, I promise to update soon. Since its summer, it's also the busiest time of the year for me, so… care to e-mail me if you wanted me to hurry up and update! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Kel tossed and turned in her dream, she was fighting the Scarans (I don't know how to spell this). They seemed to be endless. She felt so tired, she wanted to stop, to surrender to the enemies, but, something kept her going.

'Dom.' She thought, 'I will always love you no matter if I lived or died.' A blue-eyed sergeant flashed before her eyes. 'Roaul, I'll miss your jokes.' Key thought as she fought on. 'Neal, I…' Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a flow of greenish magic through her body, giving her more strength.

"No, I will live, for Dom, Roaul, Neal and others that I love." Kel bared her teeth and attacked with her new strength. Finally, she finished chopping off the last of the Scarans. She sat down hard onto a mass of blackness. She was done with those Scarans for now.

Kel awoke, her left arm was bandaged, other than that, she felt fine. When she tried to sit up, her head started to swim.

Somewhere nearby, a certain sergeant was snoring loudly. By the look of his cloth, he had been in the lance practice court. Kel grinned with understanding.

Kel fell to the floor with a very loud thud, waking the sleepy Dom up. At first, he didn't believe what he was seeing, because Kel hadn't wake up in weeks.

"Oh, Kel! Why didn't you wake me up? I could have helped you." he accused mockingly.

"Well, I did, or you won't be talking nonsense right now." Kel replied, still struggling to get in control of her own body.

Dom saw this and picked her up in a graceful movement. "I missed you terribly. Where were you sweet?" he whispered passionately.

Before Kel can reply, a voice that clearly belonged to Meathead interrupted, "Well, well, well! This scene looks really good to me, maybe I should paint it…Oops, I forgot my paint brush and my paint." Neal said sarcastically.

Both Dom and Kel jumped. Carefully, Dom replaced Kel back onto her bed.

"I'm still surprised that you have enough strength to hold her, cousin." Neal continued, "I thought Sir Roaul had used you up!"

"He did, Meathead. You'd better shut up now!" Dom growled, to Kel, he explained, "Since you are not waking up..."

"It's a coma," Neal interrupted.

"…Sir Roaul picked me to be his 'Daily Exercise'" Dom ignored Neal's rude remark.

"Um-hum, I see." Kel said, "Now would you two gentleman please, get me something to eat, I'm starving."

Dom and Neal both dived toward the door. "Slow down boys, and work this out; one of you has to stay here!" Kel's voice rang out from behind them.

Neal shook his head at Dom and whispered. "She's spoiled!" Then, he picked his way back toward the room.

"I head that!" Kel yelled from her bed. Dom grinned as he headed down to the Mess Hall, it's going to be a long weekend. He can tell!

That night, Dom lay beside Kel, sharing the same bed. Kel was still too weak to walk or get up on her own. Gently, he placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. Kel gave no objections.

Gathering his thoughts, he banished them to the corner of his mind and started to kiss her all over.

Kel couldn't decide on whether she was enjoying the gentleness of the kisses or his carefree hands roaming her body. However, she knew she desired this as much as he was.

Finally, Dom's hands seemed to found her laces for the shirt she was wearing and untied them. Kel suddenly felt too shy to do what she wanted to do, lay flat on the bed, unable to trust her own hands.

"What's wrong, honey?" Dom seemed to sense something.

"Nothing." Kel replied and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling his lips back onto her's. For sometime, they kept their position like that. Kel didn't know when she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

A longer chapter this time. Hope whoever read this enjoy. Reviews would be very nice!

Thanks,

Sorceress Shadow Rain


	4. once again

This chapter is more exciting (less fluff though, I promise to put more next time. Sorry!) Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Dom watched as she went to sleep. It was a week after the first time she woke up from her coma. He was glad because his life had been extremely dull without her. It was then he realized that he really loved Kel; it was no longer a childish game he used to beat Meathead with.

Since she slept, he thought he could get a midnight snack and come back here to catch a couple of hours of sleep before Sir Roaul dragged him up again.

With that thought in mind, he left the room, carefully closing the doors behind him.

Kel was asleep. The next second, she was wide awake. What had woke her up? She had no clue. Just then, she saw the doorknob to her room turned silently. Without thinking, she grabbed the daggers under her pillow and pretended to be asleep, with her face facing the door.

The door opened a crack, and then it swung fully open. It revealed a cloaked, muscular figure. He was not physically armed, but he was holding a small bottle in both hands. Silently, he walked toward Kel.

Kel got ready as he reached down for her. She swung her daggers out; one of them caught the man on the chest. The man failed to hold the bottle he was carrying and the content spilled out.

To Kel's dismay, it splashed onto her injured arm. Suddenly, she felt dizzy and lightheaded. Using her last bit of strength, she kicked the man in the stomach and threw another dagger at him. She didn't have time to see the results of her daggers before slipped into her previous nightmare again.

Dom was just helping himself with some bread and cold soup when the door swung open to reveal a sleepy Neal.

"Hey, Meathead, what brings you here at this hour?" Dom asked with a grin.

"Don't blame me for stealing some food for Yuki, she is pregnant and she is ALWAYS hungry." Neal grumbled.

"Congratulations, Meathead, you will be the father to Meathead jr. in the near future." Dom said with a false cheerfulness that annoyed Neal really much.

"You are pushing your luck!" Neal said, "And that is an insult!"

"What do you think it was?" Dom was enjoying every moment of this.

"How is Kel?" Neal asked, changing the subject suddenly.

"Good, fast asleep." Replied Dom, a little bit annoyed that his cousin changed the subject so fast.

"I predict she would be like her old self again in a few days." Neal said while helping himself with some fruits.

"What are you talking about? She has already started to tease you since last week!" Dom said jokingly.

"Agh! Don't remind me…" Neal sighed. Sometimes, it was really hard to live with this cousin who always teased him and always would be.

Their brief conversation was interrupted by a loud thud from above.

"That sounds like it come from Kel's room!" Dom froze. Both men put down what they were holding and ran toward the sound. Neal, who was sleep walking a minute ago, was wide awake.

To their dismay when they reached Kel's room, the doors were wide open. On the bed was Kel and in a corner, a man was pinned to the wall by a dagger through his heart. Neal lit a candle.

Dom was by Kel's bed in a flash. "Kel, wake up! Kel, KEL!" he shook her, pinched her, yelled for her in her ears, but she remain unconscious.

Gently, Neal nudged him over and exam Kel with his magic. "Please, Dom. Sent for my father."

Dom left the room, feeling something had weighted him down once again. 'Oh, Kel, please don't do this to me, please don't die, and don't leave me here alone with Meathead. Please don't, not when we are just starting…' he thought as he headed down toward the other side of the palace where important people at court slept.

I tried to put fluffs in this chapter, but I think I'm short of female characters…it's hard, so instead, I put more funny things in there…hope you enjoyed my chapter and reviewed, it's just something to keep me going. I'll update soon!

Thanks,

Sorceress Shadow Rain


	5. second time

Thanks for the reviews, I'm really happy, I hope you will enjoy this one.

Chapter 5

Duke Baird had pronounced her deeply poisoned. The liquid in the bottle was a poison from the world's deadliest snake. This potion was also very expensive, so whoever hired Kel's assassins was also very rich.

The first of the assassins got away safely with a twisted ankle and a forever scared face. The second one was not so lucky; he was nailed to the wall by a dozen daggers. All of those daggers had Kel's initials on them.

"Good aim she had even when she was in the dark and lying down. Impressive." Duke Baird had said while he checked her over.

The person was a common lived in the lower-income part of the city. He was skilled in hand to hand combat and sword fighting, but he was also put into jail for several nights because an attempted robbery. Then, her wife reported him missing soon after he got out of jail. No one saw or heard of him since then until he tried to murder Kel that night.

"Good thing that Kel had not drank the poison or you won't even be seeing her body. It has an effect on rotting things." Baird had said to Dom as Dom shivered. "Kel will live for now if another attempted murder was not made." With that, he went back to bed.

Sinking onto the chair once again a week after Kel's second murder attempt, Dom was exhausted. Drifting into his own thoughts about the future that he would spent with Kel, he slowly fell asleep on the comfortable chair.

On the other hand, Kel was battling Scanrans in her dream. This time, she saw those huge, ugly machines in the background. 'The next time I drift into this dream, I will be battling those monsters again. Wait, didn't I kill Bruce already?' (I think. Is it his name?)

She had finished all the Scanrans. Instead of waking up, she saw a picture of Bruce, working on his machines. Then, to her surprise, a lady with lots of jewels around her body, made her way into the shop. Kel guessed that she might be Bruce's lover. 'She could be…' Kel didn't finish her thoughts before feeling the tug she had been expecting when she finished off all the Scanrans. It was the tug to go back to the real world.

Kel woke with a great deal of things on her mind. The trouble was that she couldn't remember any of the thoughts. Looking at her left arm, it was still heavily bandaged. 'Dom,' was the first thing came to mind. He was not in the room right now. Looking out of her window, she could see why. Poor Dom was having an appointment with her squire master, Roaul.

Her window overlooked the practice court. She could see Dom, struggling in his saddle, was predicting when and where Roaul would hit next. Roaul charged, as fiercely as Kel remembered. It all happened so fast, Dom flied out of his saddle and hit the ground, hard.

Kel cannot help it but giggled. It was nice to see someone else flied out of the saddle for a change.

What do you think? I don't want to give the murders names so, don't blame me for not so detail. I would love to make this chapter a little bit longer, but I am planning some fluffs in the next chapter…Read it then!

Sorceress Shadow Rain


	6. lovers pool

Some of this is actually from one of my other stories that no one reads often, it's one of the chapters, just changed it a little. (Only the beginnings are the same) I like this chapter and hope you will enjoy it too.

Kel was so bored after a month in bed. She decided to go for a swim even that she was not allowed out. She mounted her horse, Hoshi, and left for a private lake nearby. When she arrived, she was glad to find the pool empty.

The sun was hot, the instant she touched the water, she feel immediately cooled. With out warning, all of the concerns she had came to her mind. 'Who was trying to kill her? Who was spying on her? When will be the next attempt made?'

Unwilling to follow those thoughts any further, Kel laid flat on the surface, letting the water soak through her shirt to cool her skin. Closing her eyes, she forced away her concerns and floated motionlessly on the placid surface.

So absorbed was she that she did not hear the footsteps at the water's edge.

Dom swam underwater with long, powerful strokes. So relaxed was Kel that she didn't hear him came to the water edge nor did she seen him turned his and her mount loose before stripping down to his breechcloth to enter the water.

Reaching under her, Dom seized Kel's waist and pulled her underwater with him. Ignoring Kel's startled gasps; he started to swim away from the edge, still holding Kel by the waist. Finally, he stopped and looked into a welcome smile that had broken into Kel's face.

Breaking the silence, Kel laughed and put an arm around his neck, "You came for me, how sweet." Her expression changed, "or, did you follow me, you naughty boy?"

Dom laughed, "Nope, I was just cooling off, not really expecting to see you here. I guess you felt alright to have a swim, uh?" He held Kel's gaze with one of his own.

'He wanted to be assured that I'm alright, oh, how sweet!' Kel thought, "Yes, I felt like my old self again." She replied and made a mistake looking into those very blue eyes. 'Oh, I'm paralyzed!'

On the other hand, Dom was still staring into those grey, dreamy eyes that he had dreamed every night. 'Why is it so hard to look away?' he wondered. Then, somewhere deep in him told the truth he had been keeping away from himself. 'Because you love her.' It whispered. This made him look away. Instead of being awkward, he splashed Kel; Kel was not prepared for the sudden change and faced the water with in full force.

Kel came to her usual senses, 'I'm going to get you now, sweetheart!' As she thought the last word, she did a flip flop in her stomach, 'Am I ready to call him that? For all I know, he cares for me because of our friendship.' 'Then why did he bed you last week?' 'He didn't, he haven't made me lose my virginity yet!' 'Then explain why he was in your bed!' 'I think he was just looking for entertainment.' 'MAN!' While both of her mind argued, she was having fun watching Dom drank some water as she pushed his head underwater.

As they splashed around in the pool, they were not aware of another couple that came to get away from the heat. Kel swam under and around rocks or fallen leaves while Dom, tired as he was, chasing after Kel with what it seemed like a dog crawl compared to Kel's more powerful strokes.

Finally, Dom admit defeated. He sat on a rock close to the water edge, but not visible from the water edge either. Kel swam up to him and slide out of the water like a graceful mermaid, and sat next to him.

They talked about weapons, fighting skills, Kel's life at court and others. Without realizing that Dom and moved her closer and closer to him, Kel chattered happily about things she had a great deal of memories of them.

"Kel," his face had became serious, he had interrupted Kel a moment before.

"Yes? Something you want to talk about?" Kel asked. In her heart, she was hoping that he would kiss her, their faces were only inches apart. She can feel his breath on her face.

"Yes, I meant no." Dom said a little bit uncertainly. Suddenly, he swore, why was he even doing this?

He put both arms around Kel's waist and turned her body around so that she was facing him. It also forced her to put her arms around his neck. They knew this was going to happen as their moisture lips met. Bit by bit, Kel's worries and concerns faded until she can grasp it no more. Dom eased his grasp as he felt Kel kissing him back. Deepening it, Dom felt as it he was floating on air. This kiss was so different from all the kisses he gave the court ladies. This assured him that he loved and desired Kel more than he allowed himself to feel.

On the other side of the willows, another couple was doing the same thing. Understanding and digest the feelings for each other. They all kissed with passion, a passion that was hard to put into words.

When Dom and Kel finally pulled away, Dom took a good look at Kel, "I love you." He whispered. With the sun shinning on Kel's face, Dom remembered once he had wondered will her smile that exact smile just for him, and just once.

So, how do you like it? The other couple over the willow side was Neal (aka meathead) and Yuki. They saw everything Kel and Dom did except for the last kissing part. Another murder attempt is coming up… stay tuned!

Sorceress Shadow Rain


	7. the third attempt

I love the reviews, thanks. I'll try to answer some at the bottom, tell me if you like the new format or not, (I don't usually do this…) Enjoy this chapter! (Just don't bit my head off, Kel lovers…) lol

Chapter7

Kel was very tired after the swim; she had used up all her energy that she had stored over the week. Now, sleeping in her own room again, she felt more comfortable.

Dom didn't know when Kel had fallen asleep in his arms. He was surprised though at her reaction to his passionate kiss. 'She must have been tired.' That's the only thought he allowed himself to think because he will surely be depressed to know that his kiss had been too boring that people will fallen asleep to it.

Dom had gathered Kel in his arms and carried her back to her own room. She had only awoke once when Dom skidded on the new polished floor. Of course, he had apologized.

Then, he went to the kitchen. Unfortunately, Meathead was there as well. "So…have you practiced flirting on Kel? You know that she will be so mad if she knew you had."

"No." Dom said evenly.

"We know your reputation as a flirter, don't break Kel's heart!" Neal warned.

"I know that you, Owen, Merric, Roaul, Tobe, and others will cook me for Thanksgiving dinner if I broke Kel's heart." Dom said, a little bit annoyed. "Are you satisfied with this answer?"

"Yes, then how will you prove yourself to Kel that she is not another of your toys?" Neal said casually.

"I'll cut my heart out in a plate and offer it to Kel if I broke hers. Alright?" Dom said, really annoyed now. He had planned to love Kel until he died and he was not about back down on that plan anytime soon. Dom knew if he worked his magic of flirting on Kel, she cannot resist, but Dom feel that he wanted Kel to come to him willingly.

Without another word about this topic, Neal smiled and walked back to his own room. The victory of this conversation was his.

While the argument was taking place in the kitchen, Kel was semi-awoke. She heard the door opened and struggled to sit upright on the pillow. Opening her eyes, she saw Neal walking in with a bowl. Somehow, his walking style seemed a little bit different…and his pose, too. She remembered Neal saying that he will never stand like that when they saw it in a book, but now, Neal was standing exactly like that pose. Something was not right.

"You know, you've swear to me that you will never pose like that," Kel retorted.

The Neal that stood in front of Kel raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything. Kel remembered that Neal could not raise an eyebrow like she could no matter how much time he put into it in front of the mirror each day. Something was not right!

Instead of saying anything, Neal put the bowl in front of her and said simply. "Drink."

Now, it's Kel's turn to raise an eyebrow. His voice was a little bit different too, but Kel cannot place her fingers on what was different. "Drink? Did someone rattle your brain or something? You said yourself that you have never said one word as a sentence because that's too lame…What's got into you?"

"Drink." He repeated.

"What is it?" Kel asked.

"Drink!" Now, the word came out wrong in his mouth, partly because Neal's voice wasn't that husky. Finally out of patience, he plunged forward and shoveled the drink down Kel's throat. Kel tried to defend herself but failed. As the disgusting drink poured down her throat, her vision started to darken, her eyelids started to close, but not before she saw the ugly smirk on Neal's face.

'No, that's not Neal!' Kel thought as she slipped into her nightmares again.

You will see the outcome of another attempted murder in the next chapter. Kel was poisoned and likely to die, and that's not Neal by her bedside. Stay turned for the next chapter!

Responses are below.

Thanks for the reviews.

Sorceress Shadow Rain

On top of cloud 9: I know I don't proofread well, actually, to tell you the truth; I don't proofread them at all! I know, I will do it to the next chapter, but there still will be mistakes…Thanks for reviewing all my stories.

Kings Lioness: It's too obvious isn't it? I know, I can't think of anyone else would be interested on spying on Kel and Dom, so, I just put Meathead down.

AthleticCharmedOne: Thanks, I can't wait to update this, knowing that you are eager…

Queen Tigress: Yah, me too. Come to think of it, I really liked those fluffs that I cooked up. Lol

Annie of Queenscove: so do I, this is one of the most popular stories that I've started!

USNA: I'll try to update ASAP, but if you seen my profile, there are a lot of other stories that I have to update… anyways; I'll update it soon the next time.

nativewildmage: I'm not too sure if I should make Kel die or not. If not, she came close to it though. There will be more excitement coming up!

Flame: Thanks, I'll write more. Cool name!

$$: I am! The next chapter is half done already. I've had lots of ideas!

Thanks again for the reviews, I encourage more!


	8. fake Neal

Thanks for the support. I know, I haven't been updating…sigh I am now. Enjoy.

Chapter8

Neal was walking down to his own room when he heard voices drifting through an opened door. One word caught his attention, "…Neal…" and he recognized who had said it. Panic struck Neal as if someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on him. He emerged into Kel's room in time to see Kel struggled and stilled. Without wasting any time, he challenged the person who was kneeling beside the bed, because he guessed what had happened to Kel a minute ago. "You'd better not have killed her already!" Neal said softly but dangerously.

The stranger turned around to Neal's voice and Neal's jaw dropped open. Standing before him was the exact image of Neal, but only their clothes were different. However, Neal's surprise turned into horror as the Neal beside the bed pulled out his sword that was hidden inside his coat and advanced towards Neal.

Poor Neal bared his teeth, Kel better thank him for this, he thought as he pulled out his own sword and closed the door behind him. Their swords crashed and silently, Neal praised Lord Wyldon for preparing him for this moment. Neal attacked and blocked, his opponent did the same. As they fought, Neal made sure that he would not left the door out of his easy reach so that the intruder would not escape unless he killed Neal first. That thought sent a shiver down his spine.

Suddenly, the door opened and Dom's head popped in. "Kel, are you playing with your sword again? What the…" When he saw the two identical Neal, he froze.

At the same time, the fake Neal leaped at the connecting door; he opened it and went in then locked the door behind him.

Neal swore, "You shouldn't have distract me like that, Mithros, I owned Kel her life!"

"How do I know you are my real meatheaded cousin?" Dom asked and folded his arm across his chest.

"No time to check, you just have to trust me. And by the way, STOP CALLING ME A MEATHEAD!" Neal said hurriedly but still pointed out what he wanted to say before dashing for the door.

"Yup, that's my Meathead!" Dom said under his breath. Then louder, he said, "Neal! You go and take care of Kel; I'll take care of…of Neal, not you." Dom hastily added the last words as he grabbed Neal by the arm and half dragged him to the bed where the pale Kel laid. Then, Dom went after the fake Neal. In the process, he called for Merric, Roaul, Owen, Cleon, and his group of the Own to help him, giving orders as he went along.

Neal, (the real one) sat down beside the bed and put a hand to Kel's forehead. It was very hot. He slammed his magic into Kel, forcing the fever down a little and gave her more strength. He stayed there until his father; Duke Baird came and took over. Dragging his legs, he went down to his room; he did not think this incident over again until the next morning, when a dreadful news was delivered…

Suspense! What do you think of this chapter? I know that I hasn't been updating. I hope you still will give me some more reviews plz. I'm thinking perhaps about 7 reviews before I update again. So, tell me what you think!

Thanks,

Sorceress Shadow Rain

Kings Lioness: I'll try not to kill Kel, but it is more fun that way…just kidding.

nativewildmage: I believe I won't kill Kel, don't worry, I probably don't want to experience your…chaotic ways.

x17SkmBdrchiczxx: I'm trying to add more fluffs to it. Thanks

Queen Tigress: I'll try not to kill Kel.

jamie lynn: Thanks, I'll update!

On top of cloud 9: I love your story, I haven't been sending out reviews lately, but thanks for the support, you've made my day!

Shyllaa: I am!


	9. new found devices

Thanks for the reviews, I have been greatly honored. Bow Anyways, I'm glad that someone convinced me to come back to this story; I suddenly have lots of ideas. And to some of you who wish to have a longer chapter, I'll try my best, but don't quote me on it; I'm not those ones who like to write long chapters! Enjoy! (By the way, I was in a hurry and I never did proofread this…)

Chapter9

Kel was fighting the Scanrans again; she wondered why whenever she was poisoned or attacked, she would slip into this dream. If she did not survive her dream, she won't go back to life. However, she was also wondering if the gods were trying to give her another chance to live. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she did not hear the rumbling machine came behind her. Then, she was whacked from behind and knocked to the ground.

Falling face first into the dirt, she struggled to feel her legs. They were numb. When Kel turned around to look at them, she was horrified at what she saw.

Her legs were cut up, similar to those people who were dead when the first Hope was attacked. She can see her bones though the thin flesh that still clung to those, but there was no blood at all!

Turning around once again, just in time to defend her self from another whack that came her way. She rolled to her left, then to her right. She encouraged herself by telling herself lies that she was winning, but in her heart, she truly knew that it was matter of time before she ran out of strength.

Surprisingly, all the Scanrans she was fighting a minute ago was all gone. She now knew that this was all planned. Not another chance for her to live from the almighty gods, but a test of her abilities, power and self defense. And she was not supposed to live the first time she got poisoned…

On the bed, Kel's physical body was struggling for air and strength.

"She is having a seizure." Duke Baird informed Neal as he rushed into the room with Dom at his heel.

"How long had this been happening?" Neal questioned.

"A second ago." Duke replied.

"Fever?" Neal asked.

"Since you left her yesterday." Duke answered.

"Heart beat?"

"90 per min."

Neal whistled. 90 was high!

"Lent me your power son, let's see if we can do anything. Dom, find Alanna or any other healing mages. I don't care if they are trained or not." Duke commanded.

Dom nodded and left.

Neal transported all his power to his father. "Ouch, not too much, if you want me to blow up like a balloon." Duke chuckled despite the tension in the air.

"How could you joke at the time like this, Father? We both know that my little power doesn't and couldn't hurt you." Neal said, rather impatiently.

They fell silent as they sank into deep power of healing, they did not notice when new members arrived and joined them to Kel's aid.

Kel was sinking into the realm of death and she knew it. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about Dom, his tenderness, gentle brush of his lips, warm but strong arms on her back and the sweet talks they had.

'At least Dom needn't worry about quitting the Own for me, and he can always find another girl to be sweet on.' Kel thought. No matter how many times Kel convinced herself that she didn't care if Dom dumped her or not, but the thought was still so depressing.

Suddenly, a visible line of mixed color came to her view. It wrapped around Kel's waist and tugged her towards the realm of life. Somehow she was relieved at the familiar sight of the deep green, Neal's magic. It also have purple, Alanna's magic, sea-green, Duke Baird's, blue, yellow, red and all kinds. However, all their magic was faint and distant.

Slowly, Kel watched as the string of magic hauled her back to life.

Something was blocking their magic, it had a black barrier around Kel, and everyone could sense it. Somewhere near by, Alanna murmured something and fireballs appeared and started to attack the invisible barrier.

It wavered a little and they felt their magic seek into some cracks. Together as one, they intertwined their magic around Kel's waist and started the difficult journey back towards the border.

As Kel made her way back to the border, she saw imagine of a young woman, the same as the one she saw with Blayce last time, was transporting Blayce's devices to another place using her magic which is black. 'That means there are more devices not destroyed' Kel thought with concern. As she looked more closely at those imagine, horror stung her like a bee, 'and no, this is not in Scaran, it's in…in Tortall!'

So, what do you think of this chapter! I figured out that you guys won't kill me if I spared Kel's life. Even if I did, there is more excitement ahead. Read to find out. Responses are below.

Thanks,

Sorceress SR

DOMLUVR4EVER: I didn't kill Kel, and don't hurt me! Agh….LOL

AthleticCharmedOne: the dreadful news was that Kel was having a seizure.

Shyllaa: Then forgive me now because I didn't kill Kel!

Queen Tigress: I know, are they annoying? LOL

USNA: I'm trying!

x17SkmBdrchiczxx: I will take my time updating but since you are going away, I updated a little faster than I did last time.

Flame: When I read back my own story, somehow I was surprised by all the scenes I created. I really didn't plan this every chapter, only the big outline of what's going to happen. I'm glad you liked it.

On top of cloud 9: Well, you will get to love the cliffies by the end of this story! LOL

Adraina: Who was it? I know about the spelling mistakes…and I knew that you are Leanne!


	10. Dom in love

Some fluffs in this chapter, there isn't too much adventurous scene in this one. Hope you will review! Ciao!

Chapter 10

Kel awoke in her physical body, it feel so good to be back. She could see it was around noon and everyone must be down in the Mass Hall, eating. She was still worn out so she decided to take a nap.

When she awoke, Dom and Neal were chatting quietly by her bedside. Kel felt very naughty as she listened to what they were discussing.

"Have you questioned him yet?" Dom asked in a small voice that was hardly his own. Kel wondered if Dom was a fake one too.

"Yes, but he refused to say anything." Neal answered in a similar tone.

"Then how about put spells on him to make him talk?" Dom suggested angrily.

"It's illegal." Neal replied calmly.

"Yah, a murder is illegal too! He tried to murder Kel when she was help…almost helpless!" Dom glanced at Kel and she quickly shut her eyes.

"Shush! And you should care about the law, it's not always fair." Neal cautioned.

"I do, I just don't understand why would someone trying to kill Kel! Each time they tried to murder her; we have to fight really hard to get her back. Once we did a little bit, another attempt was made! This is insane!" Dom muttered.

"I know. Listen, Dom, if he talks, we might get some information. For now, our job is to keep our heads and protect Kel as much as possible. Whoever tried to kill her had a black barrier around her so that no magic can help her recover. Even my Father and Alanna couldn't do anything to help her." Neal said quietly.

"Is she going to die?" Dom asked urgently.

"No, her body has to fight it without magical help. If she gave up, she will die then. But I doubt the Protector of Small will give away." Neal said in a sarcastic tone.

"Stop calling me the Protector of Small, Meathead. Yes, my body will fight without magical help." Kel blurted out before she could stop herself.

Both Neal and Dom rushed to Kel's aid as she tried to pop her body up so she could see them better.

"You are awake! Why didn't you tell us?" Dom exclaimed.

"I wanted to hear what you were discussing." Replied Kel simply.

"I…I didn't mean it when I said that you are help…almost helpless." Dom corrected himself lamely.

"Yah, I know." Kel waved her hand dismissively. That took a lot of energy away from her and she popped back onto the pillow. However, she started to struggle to get up again.

Suddenly, the images she saw during her dreams flashed through her mind and before she could forget, she told both Neal and Dom what she saw.

"Sound like she is Blayce's girlfriend or perhaps wife." Dom thought aloud.

"Did you say her magic was black? Or did I hear you wrong?" Neal said slowly as if he couldn't believe his own ears.

"No Neal, you've heard right. Her magic was black." Kel assured him.

"That's strange." Neal said as he told Kel and Dom the difficulty they had when the healers tried to rescue Kel back to Life.

"What could possibly connect Kel to that lady?" Dom wondered.

"Perhaps, she wants revenge for her dead lover." Neal suggested.

"I think so." Kel said, now fully in thought.

"Can you describe that lady? Perhaps I'll inform Sir Myles or Baron Cooper to look for her." Neal said. Kel described what she remembered over again. Then Neal left them in the room to go do what he intended, leaving a wry glance as he went through the door.

Dom quickly closed it and locked it. "So, it's only us now." Dom said with a smile.

"Yup," Kel replied with one of her own.

Dom lowered his head and kissed one corner of her mouth and then the other. He lightly brushed his lips over hers. Then he settled his mouth more firmly against her lips.

Slowly, he skimmed his tongue along her sweet lips before circle back.

Kel sighed as she looped her arms around his neck. He urged her to part her lips, and when she did, he eased his tongue into the welcoming mouth. Heat roared through him like a fireball.

He adjusted Kel's head so he can deepen the kiss. She released a tiny whimper.

Breathing harshly, as though he had been pursuing outlaws, he trailed his mouth along the nape of her neck up and down. "I'm so relieved that you are able to live another day, Kel." Dom said between the feverish kisses.

"Me too." Kel whispered, combing his hair.

"You know you've drained half of the people who tried to rescue you, including Meathead." Dom said gently.

"I did?" Kel was surprised. She didn't think it cost that much to get her back.

Dom combed her fingers through her tangled hairs.

"Yes, you did." Dom said.

His mouth swept down to blanket hers. He kissed her deeply, hungrily, as the tension and worries slowly released into nothingness. He knew that was the only woman he loved the most and willing to spend the rest of his life with. If only she would feel the same way…

Drawing back, he kissed the edge of her chin, the tip of her nose and then her brows. "Get some sleep, Sweetheart." Dom cooed and gently released her.

Kel was not ready to sleep. Why oh, why should Dom be such a good kisser? Kel wanted more, but she also could feel the wariness in Dom's voice.

"You too, love." Kel replied as Dom exited the room.

(I didn't proofread this!) Anyways, I cooked up some fluffs at last. However, the mastermind behind those murders hadn't given up. Another attempt was made at the next chapter…meanwhile; check out the responses if you have reviewed. Thanks so much to those who reviewed.

kisses

Sorceress Shadow Rain

On top of cloud 9: The girl is (and will explain in the story) Blayce's lover. She has some of the killer machines and she hid it in Tortall. After all, who would think to look in their own country?

Kings Lioness: Kel didn't die and I'll try to update more often.

AthleticCharmedOne: Well, I'm thinking of a bit of excitement to this story. I'll try to update soon.

Irish Violinist: Thanks. I know, I failed at grammar exam. I'm not good at grammar!

x17SkmBdrchiczxx: Kel is alive.

USNA: I'll try update as soon as I can.

Shyllaa: You will see what would happen next! Glad you liked it.

wildace keladry2005: Keep loving this story because I'm going to twist this comfortable plot around!

tortall princess: I'm a KD fan myself. I agree with you, KD fics rules! LOL


	11. kidnapped!

I'm so glad you guys love this story, I hope to continue update as soon as possible, but I have another vacation before school starts, I won't be able to update anytime soon. Sorry guys, you probably won't see me for a while on fanfiction. Chatty me, let's get on with this story.

Chapter11

Kel and Dom were waltzing, enjoying themselves in the ball of King Jonathan and Queen Thayet's 10th anniversary. It was 3 weeks since the last attack and Kel still hadn't recovered enough to be her normal self. Kel was wearing a black, low cut dress with sparking silvers for decorations. Needless to say, it was Lalasa's work and it caught most young man's attention.

George Cooper and Sir Myles had promised to look for the lady in Kel's dream near the border of Tortall and Scanran and in Scanran. However, Neal only had a few information gathered from their prisoner before he starved himself to death.

Dom led Kel into the farthest garden and sat her down.

"Dom, do you think we should be closer to the party?" Kel asked.

"What? Letting them interrupt a perfect night and drag us back to the noisy party? I don't think so!" Dom said hotly.

Kel laughed, "Oh, alright."

For the next an hour or so, they shared tender, sweet but fierce kisses. Dom carefully touched Kel's swollen lips, "love has its price!"

"True, but it's so marvelous." Sighed Kel. "I'm thirsty, would you mind doing this beautifully, but painfully dressed lady a drink…" Kel winced, "…you probably receive another kiss from this same lady afterward when she is not thirsty anymore."

Dom laughed, "I know I will, don't runaway, I'll be right back."

With that, Dom disappeared.

Kel sighed again. Tonight was beautiful with that half moon light the soft earth, she wondered…what was that sound? Kel stood up and gazed around, she was too far from the party so no one would came looking for her here unless Dom told them where to look and she was too weak to fight yet, beside, she didn't have anything to protect her with except two daggers she always carries.

"It's me." A girlish voice sounded, it's faint, but lingered in the air for a long time. That voice reminded Kel of someone, but she couldn't grasp the idea.

Then, Kel saw who had whispered those words and why it's so quiet. Every part of her froze. The lady moved closer. "Kel, it's time. It's time for you to go, to be gone. You are coming with me."

"No," Kel whispered, and then louder, she said. "No! NOOOOO!" Kel throw her daggers at the same time and one caught the lady in the arm.

"Keladry, you will pay for this!" The lady screamed and waved her hands wildly in the air. A black light flared under the silk like moonlight and all was silent.

A little cliffie, and the chapter is a little bit short, but I think it's a perfect place to left off if you want some cliffies, if you guys don't mind, of course. All confusing things in this chapter will be explained in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this and I'll update as soon as I possibly could.

Thanks, responses are at the bottom.

Sorceress Shadow Rain

DOMLUVR4EVER: I'm sorry, I knew that Kel doesn't have any curls, I think I was thinking about Daine, she has curls, or do she? Glad you like this story.

The Hobbit Lass: I love KN pairing too, but I think KD pairing is more…romantic and they deserve each other. For Blayce's girlfriend, well… the idea just hit me while I was talking on the phone with one of my friends who said that her heart was broken because her boyfriend broke up with her. Then I changed it so that the 'boyfriend' is dead, so she wanted revenge on the one who killed her love ones, you know the rest. I'm already starting on my next chapter, so enjoy this one!

nativewildmage: I know, she hate that title but it suite her well. I love your story and it's not a lie, you have fabulous imagination and I was awed when I was reading your story. Keep it up and glad you like this story.

Tortall princess: No, Kel and Dom doesn't get together in the book but it hinted that in the story at the end that Kel was eager to see Dom, and it was obvious that Kel love Dom's flirts. KD 4ever!

x17SkmBdrchiczxx: I love fluffs. And I agree, it's a lot of fluffs. It's kind of 2 parts of fluffs combined. Have a nice trip. (By the time you saw this, you would be already back. What's the use? But I wish you a lovely vacation like I had.)

Queen Tigress: I love fluffs too, and action novels. Thanks for supporting me and putting up with my lazy update. LOL

Shyllaa: Yes, I do know the rest and I was a bit lazy updating these days, you know…too many stories.

USNA: I'll try, although these days, I was a little bit lazy.

AthleticCharmedOne: I know, I can always check your reviews, and wow, thanks for reviewing so much, I'm very grateful. When I start out this story, I don't expect too many reviews, but my goal was to reach 100 reviews before I finished this story and I think it will come true with all your help! I assume that you love KD fics? Anyways, thanks again.


	12. Searching Party

I'm really unhappy with the rules in Fanfic right now, but I promised I'd update before I go to my vacation. So, here it is!

Chapter 12

Dom heard Kel's scream as he made his ways toward the party. He turned back and broke into a run. 'Oh, Mother Goddess, let Kel live, please, let Kel live!' He prayed as he sprinted to where he had left her a moment earlier.

"Kel, KEL!" Dom called as he searched.

No answer.

Kel was no where in sight.

"Oh no. I'm too late." Dom muttered to himself as he scanned the ground again.

Something red caught his attention. He bent down and felt it. Blood, fresh blood that was here only minute ago. It might be Kel's. 'See how many things could go wrong when you just left her alone for one minute!' he criticized himself.

He sank into the bench he and Kel had shared earlier. Something crumbled beneath him. Surprised, he saw it was a silver decoration Kel had wore this evening along with a bloody note attached to it.

SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LOVE. GETTING MY REVENGE IS EASIER THAN I THOUGHT. DON'T TRY TO FIND HER, HER LIFE CANNOT BE LONG NOW. DON'T MAKE ME ADD YOURS TO MY TROPHIES.

SHE IS MINE, AND MINE ALONE!

The last sentence sent a shiver through Dom. She couldn't be dead already could she? He wouldn't believe it. No matter what others might say, he was going to find Kel, alive or dead.

Just as he was getting ready to leave, Neal, Yuki, Owen, Cleon, Roaul, Merric and others came running over.

"We heard her scream. What happened? Where is she?" Neal said, out of breath.

There was no need to explain who 'she' was referring to. Dom just shook his head and stuffed the note he found into Meathead's palm, then he briskly walked out of the garden with the edge of his emotion threatened to spill out. He just didn't trust his voice anymore.

Carefully unfolding the notes, Neal read the contend aloud after Dom was gone. Everyone was silent for a long time.

Finally, Yuki broke the silence. "Poor guy, he must blamed himself for the whole thing. I still couldn't believe Kel is kidnapped. That note must be someone's joke!"

"Who put it there then? Kel didn't just stand up and walk away, if she did walk away this far without anyone's help under her weak condition, we would have seen her. We were in the back porch for the last hour. Don't worry dear, we will get her back." Neal assured his wife, but only Yuki knew he wasn't as brave as he sounded and he was not convinced at his own words either.

"Who knows, we might able to get her back alive." The always positive minded Roaul suggested.

"Are you suggesting we should go after the kidnapper, Sir?" Owen asked.

"Are you saying we should just let Kel die?" Roaul shot back.

"No sir, I was just thinking what a jolly this would be. I just wanted to make sure I've heard right." Owen explained.

"I will organize a search party for Kel." A voice piped up and people turned to that voice in surprise. That voice belongs to Wyldon.

"I'll sign up with you right now." Merric said.

"Me too." Owen added eagerly.

"I have to know how my ex squire is doing or I won't sleep." Roaul informed them all.

"I'll go too. No Yuki dear, you stay here; it might get a little bit rough." Neal said but protested when his wife opened her mouth to second his words.

"Now Meathead, I didn't marry you for you to say what I can do and what I cannot. Don't stand in my way or you would find something very heavy whacked on your head." Yuki threatened, hinting heavily on Neal's fate.

"Now please, dear wife, spare me on this one, I'll shut up now. You are welcome to make your own decision." Neal muttered. "Just don't call me a Meathead, you remind me too much of my certain cousin…"

Everyone laughed as the tension broke. Wyldon said, "Get some sleep, we will ride in the morning. According to Sir Myles, his spies saw the lady at the Scanran Boarder, somewhere around the Goldenlake's mountain range and the Grimhold Mountains." He paused. "Neal, talk Dom out of going Kel's rescue tonight, tell him to join us tomorrow morning just before dawn. I'll try to get some supplies."

Everyone heard the dismissal tone in Wyldon's voice and they began to go back to the party or the palace. "You think Kel is not dead yet?" Roaul asked Wyldon in a small voice.

"I think the kidnapper wanted torture, then death. So, with luck, Kel wouldn't be dead when we arrived." Wyldon said simply, but that sentence put Roaul of Goldenlake in much thoughts.

I know this chapter is not good, but my mind keeps on wanting me to write the next chapter. I am writing the next chapter and it is a lot more exciting. 5 reviews before I move on. That's all I'm asking. Hey, if you guys like KD/NY modern fics, try my new story; Unbearable Love, lots of fluffs and action promised!

Thanks

Sorceress Shadow Rain

Sorry for not responding to the reviews, I hate the new rule about banning writers to respond reviews in their chapter. That's the only way we can communicate. Anyways, e-mail me if you have any questions at all. I'll try to satisfy your curiosity with a little bit of tip off! HINT!


	13. Morning of the Search

Sorry guys that I haven't been updating. Bear with me until I finish serving my time as a prisoner of boredom.

Chapter 12

It was before dawn when Dom arrived at the gate. He didn't get a good sleep last night, he tossed and turned and blamed himself for leaving Kel alone in a dark corner like that, but how should he knew that someone would kidnap her the first chance his back was turned? He should because Kel was secretly attacked so many times, he should at least be alert.

Mounting up, he took a deep breath to calm his nerve. His horse had sensed his unease and it whined. Dom patted it on the neck, saying smoothing words. Dom didn't want to worry others by telling them that he had made his mind up to go to Golden Lake by himself, so he will have to leave before they do and leave a note in his room.

The sun rose with a gentle morning breath, Dom took a gulp of it and set out on a nearly impossible task with only his sword and Kel's glaive. He figured that once he rescued Kel, she could defend herself with it, which was if she was still conscious and living. Besides, Kel had been kind enough to train him by always dueling him using glaive, so if emergency came; Dom could also protect himself using a glaive.

If Kel was dead by the time he got to her, he will bring her body back for a proper burial. She would always have a part of his heart with her.

A sad smile touched his lips as he thought of Kel and all those time he spent with her. He was sure that he would treasure everything she said and do forever and ever.

Before Dom even knew it, he was galloping towards the North gate in a surprising speed, his horse whined and he creased his speed. They were almost at the gate when another horse and its rider blocked their path. For a minute, Dom thought about charge right into it, then changed his mind all of a sudden. Pulling on the reins, his horse halted with a screech. 

"Where do you think you are going in this early hour, Dominant?" Roaul's voice boomed.

"To do a little business in town." Dom lied with out thinking.

Roaul sighed, "Look Dom, everyone knew that you are anxious to find Kel, and everyone feel the same. However, running away from a group to travel to an unknown land by yourself will get you killed!" 

Dom's mouth opened and closed, he couldn't think of any good replies.

"Because that everyone shared the same thought as you do, they've already prepared." Roaul went on as if he didn't notice Dom's reaction to his words.

"Where are they?"

"Our search party?" Roaul asked. "They are coming."

As if on the cue, Dom heard horse hooves behind him. He turned around and looked and his mouth gapped open. 

Riding toward them was a group of well armed and trained Owns, lead by Lord Wyldon. But Dom recognized that it's his squad. Follow closely behind were about a dozen or so people that Kel consider as 'closer circle of friends'.

"We can't take so many? The empire will lose its best soldiers and fall if we take them." Dom protested.

"Sorry, that's best we can do. We have already cut back about three dozens more people. If we cut more, people will protest and we can never leave." Roaul explained from behind.

"And you are going to take Yuki? Girls? They will squeak at the sight of any blood." Dom protested.

Just as the words left his mouth, he felt a heavy thing landed on his head. For a minute, he saw stars flying around him, singing carols. "Haven't you learnt anything from Kel? She is a girl, she doesn't squeak at sight of any blood. And neither will I. Whether or not that you will accept me, I'm going." Yuki said with confidence.

"Told you to be careful around Yuki." Neal whispered and grinned. For once, he was not his wife's fan's victim.

"I'm so sorry that she is my sister-in-law. Out of all those court ladies, you just have to pick her don't you?" Dom accused.

"I heard that!" Yuki said and another blow hit him across the back. Dom thought he heard some of his bones crack.

"You are wasting daylight, don't stand around and chat, there will be plenty of time to do so once we are on the road. Now get moving!" Lord Wyldon's voice ran out across the group and it was met with a loud cheer. 

With that, the company started out at the well built road towards Goldenlake, home of Roaul...and the mysterious killer of Kel's.

Another chapter, this one is quite short and I know that you are all anxious about what would happen. You know, you have to wait to find out.

Don't forget to review! (I hope you guys haven't forgotten me since I didn't update for so long.)

Kisses & Thanks,

Sorceress Shadow Rain


	14. Tarz

**_I am absolutely sorry that I haven't been updating. Please forgive me. I'll update now and then. Don't lose hope in me!_**

Chapter 14.

Kel slowly opened her eyes. What was this place? How did she get here? Why was she here? And…and why was she chained to…no, the wall? Why?

Kel was very confused. She thought back to what she was doing before she blacked out.

Dom, she was with Dom. Where was he now? Right. He went to get a drink or something. Then… oh yes, this strange woman appeared out of no where and…kidnapped her!

_No. Impossible. Dom would never let people kidnapper me. I can fight back. Eight years of training in the palace did me some good, but not enough to beat her? Then she must be a sorceress! Oh Dom, wherever she hid me, don't come, don't come. She will find you and kill you too. Please, save yourself!nwoman appeared out of no where and...ng before she blacked out. _

A lot of things ran through her head. She was thinking clearly by now and realized her position as a hostage for a big revenge. So many people cared about her and her kidnapping would bring the dearest and best fighter from all over Tortall to where she was being held. Then, the hostess of this_ game_ would finish them. Yes, it was a game for that woman. Kel saw it in her eyes.

Looking down at herself, she saw her beautiful evening gown. Just yesterday, Lalasa helped her into it in order to impress Dom. Was it just yesterday? What time was it now?

Kel broke into sobs. What had she done to make an enemy this desperate to kill her and her friends? She didn't really care to sacrifice her life, but Dom's? Neal's? Or Yuki's? She couldn't bear to see a drop of blood coming from either one of them.

'Don't run away, I'll be right back.' Those are the last words Dom said to her. Will she able to see Dom again? What was he doing now? Was he angry to find out that she was gone when he come back with the drinks?

"So…you are awake huh? Better report to Mistress. Sooner I get it done, the sooner I get to go grab some sleep!" The guard yawned and marched up the stairs.

Kel didn't even notice him. She was trying to see if she could apply some tricks George Cooper had taught her on her chains. However, as soon as she touched the mouth of the lock opening, an electrical shock ran through her body, left her gasping for air.

"Trying something, my dear?" a man entered Kel's cell. "The Lady Knight, I see you are trying to pick the lock; I can guarantee that you cannot get out of this cell alive. I set up many trap, not just in here, but all over this cell for a mile all around. Don't worry. You are not going to be disturbed here."

"What…what do you want from me?"

"Want? No, or maybe just to kill. Other than that, it's nothing. You are just a pawn to a plan much bigger than you imagined. Your brainless friends thought you were kidnapped because of revenge; I couldn't blame them. That's what I want them to think. My brilliant plan worked so far. How did you enjoy those assassins? Are they nice to you? I made sure they won't kill you, but enough to scare your stupid friends to think that you are the main target. Was that a funny thing?"

"You…you bastard!" Kel screamed. "Why didn't you just kill me? Kill me and forget about my friends."

"Tsk, tsk, you aren't listening. I want you dead after your friends."

"Who are you?"

"You may call me Tarz."

"Tarz." Kel stared right into the men's hard eyes and spit on his face.

"Fierce little creatures, heh? Just the way I like them."

Slap!

"Consider our conversation today has ended. But don't expect to see the last of me so soon." Tarz turned his back to Kel and walked out of the cell, locking it behind him and went up the stairs.

Kel sighed. Tarz was scary. She didn't want to face him again. Who knows what he might do to her! She felt so defenseless. _Oh, Dom, please don't come, DON'T COME!_

_**How do you like this chapter? I'll try to update as soon as possible. Don't forget to review! Ideas are always welcome.**_

_**Love&kisses**_

_**Sorceress Shadow Rain**_


	15. Dom's lesson

**Isn't Tarz cute? I wish Tomora Pierce will include it in her books. He will make a very good villain… or not. I know I haven't updated in a long, long time. Hope nobody forget this…enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 15

"I got straight!" a soldier said.

"No you didn't!" an older man said.

"How did you know?"

"Because you always say that!" the older man laughed along with others.

_Why are they so lay back? HOW can they be so lay back? Aren't we going into danger and trouble? How is Kel doing now, is she dead?_ Dom thought as he paced around the camp.

"Hey Captain Dom, come and join us!" One man said.

"No thanks."

"It's just a game, we won't be betting on anything…"

"No, I think I'll go walk around the camp for a walk instead."

"That's what you did all day during rest period! It's night, so let's have some fun."

Dom gave them a long look. _How can they play while Kel is in danger?_ "No THANKS!"

All the men shut up.

Briskly, Dom walked away with a guilty conscience. Not far from the men, Roaul saw everything. He was worried that Dom will collapse with worry before he reached Goldenlake. So he went after Dom.

"Hey, Dom, want to practice with me? You know, since Kel was first attacked, she cannot be my practice target anymore…and I've been using you. To tell you the truth, you are pretty good, no worse than my ex squire I dare to say!"

"No." Dom sighed. "I'm just not in the mood to joke around like that."

"No, you are ALWAYS in the mood for my practices!" Roaul said and he half carried and half dragged Dom into an open space.

"I said let go…please. I can't concentrate today. I might get hurt!"

"Tsk, tsk…that doesn't sound too brave to me… are you scared? A big man like you and me shouldn't fear death. Besides, I'm not that cruel. We will be using sticks than real swords."

Dom turned his face away because it was flushed with shame. _Why did I say that? That will only make me look stupider!_

"Come on…" Roaul tossed a stick as thick as his palm and as heavy as gold. "Let's have a duel with this, my idiotic pupil!"

"Bring it on…and who the heck was or is your pupil?" Dom was getting mad.

"Oh ho…my mistake. Then Loverboy, if you want to kiss Kel one more time or even get married…you will need my permission!"

"Oh? And who wants your permission?"

Dom was on his feet…flying at Roaul with full force.

"Hey, not bad! But I'm sure Kel will want my permission."

Whack! Whack!

"Yeah right. If that's going to happen, we better save Kel first."

Whack!

"Naturally, you are right. (Give me respect!) So, believe in Kel to survive…believe that she is alive and well."

"I can't. There is almost no chance that she will be alive. It's natural for someone like me to worry about her."

"But it is unnatural for someone like you to be so worrisome. I thought your face is going to crack from that frown all day!"

Thud!

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Dom. "Can you be gentler? That stick is solid and my head… unfortunately… is not!"

"It's not me, but you. You have to get your guards up and stop worrying about Kel or I'll knock you out and sent you back in a wrapped and sealed package!"

"What did I do to deserve that? Why sent me?"

"Because you are unfit for this mission!"

"No…Way!" Dom picked himself up again and this time, he circled around him.

"Yes…and I'm going to replace you too if you keep sulking and worrying!"

"That's…"

Whack!

"…not…"

Whack! Whack!

"…gonna happen!"

Whack! Thud.

Roaul lost balance and fell heavily on his back. "Not bad…not bad at all. Look at you, you are huffing and puffing from this little exercise. How do you expect to fight a battle for four or more hours straight. If you stop, you will get killed. Man, I thought I was out of shape!"

"I…know that!" Dom's still trying to catch his breath.

"You are dismissed for today. But do think about what I told you. You have exactly half a day to pull yourself together. No more and no less." Roaul stood up. "And let Neal look at your goose egg on your head, it's starting to bleed heavily."

Roaul turned and disappeared among all the tents, leaving Dom standing and looking at his lowered stick.

Nearby, Wyldon saw and heard everything. He smiled to himself. _Dom's not a bad kid. He knows how to pick himself up! And he will._

**Like it? Anyways, I want to ask if you like Wyldon or not. Please respond…Don't ask, it's just a crazy notion.**

**Love&Kisses,**

**Sorceress Shadow Rain.**


End file.
